The invention relates to an ophthalmometer which is independent of distance, and which has a measurement mechanism for determining the distance between two mirror images (on the cornea) of measurement marks, specifically by means of two flat glass plates which are arranged one above the other and are swingable in opposite directions.
In ophthalmometers which measure the linear distance between cornea mirror images, the precision of the measurement value currently obtained is about .+-.0.05 mm. Present development work in this field is directed at greater precision.
A survey of the problems of ophthalmometry and of conventional ophthalmometers is given in an article by H. Littmann in the Suddeutsche Optikerzeitung II/53. An ophthalmometer which resulted from an analysis of the problems of ophthalmometry described therein has been described by H. Littmann in the Suddeutsche Optikerzeitung V/53.